Counting Clouds
by Ash-Mercury
Summary: He was and wasn't mine and as i looked into his and her brown eyes intertwined... i knew what i was, and wasnt to him.So i ran. Well in short another jake imprinting story but please give it a chance R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jake or Bella or Edward but I do own Kira :) yay for me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jake or Bella or Edward but I do own Kira :) yay for me!!**

**Counting Clouds **

**Chapter one**

The soothing freezing water ran beneath my feet as I smiled up at the pine trees. It had been along time since I had a moment like this alone, not since… well that fateful day. My father was working late tonight and my sister was at day camp for her guitar, or 'her baby' which she insisted on me calling it.

I smiled, feeling alone yet so together all at once, as I usually did near this river. The way fish nibbled at my feet the way the clouds couldn't cover the sun in this small little clearing, and how the wind made the trees whistle.

It was a big difference from our small apartment in the city, but it was home.

I still remembered those days when my mother would take me out here and let me swim a little if the tide wasn't to strong, and those days when my father dragged my spiteful sister and I out here to go bass fishing; once we even caught one and that's how I found out I was allergic to fish. My smile lolled on my face as the night grew nearer and nearer I knew I had to take the two hour trek back to our apartment.

I sighed, scowling a bit, when I small rustling sound met my ears. I spun around cautiously to face the direction it came from at the edge of the clearing. Expecting a rare dear sighting or maybe a squirrel I loosened my rigid muscles, but kept my gaze curiously fixed on the tree that had rustled.

What I saw there changed me forever.

But _that_ is getting a little far ahead of myself. This all really started the day before, a Friday, when I was packing my things for class.

I stuffed my last few books into my bag and yawned. It was too early I thought, as I limped my way over to and out the door where my sister was impatiently waiting in her small beat up red 1960 Farari. I slid my way into the back seat, finding it difficult to grasp the state of mind needed to buckle my seatbelt. As I fumbled with the latch and that red button thing my sister leaned back and glared, farther diminishing my already sad amount of focus.

'What is wrong with you today?' she hissed. My sister was only ever this grumpy in the morning when her tan skin was blotched, her perfect brown black hair was frizzy, and her green eyes were aflame for a multitude of minor reasons.

'Tired' I mumbled as I squinted my eyes at the still amazingly unbuckled belt.

'I told you not to stay up and watch that monster movie madness.' She hissed smugly 'just buckle so I won't get a ticket'

'You know what you remind me of?' I half asleep slurred, 'a snake cause you're always hissing like pssspppssst' I threw my hands up in the air waving them around, before laying my head against the door and half passing out.

One of the last things I felt before complete slumber was my sister reaching over and buckling me, mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid sleep deprived little sister, going to make us late'

Come to think of it though; that was the best comeback I ever made.

I was a little less drowsy when I stumbled out of the car and on to the gravel grounds of my high school. The sky was overcast, as was normal for these parts. I checked my watch before trudging forward; I had ten minutes before I had to get to gym, eight before the locker room, but I had had only half a second for this budding little reminder to cross my mind for seconds later I was ushered into the building by a very familiar character.

Cara, whose name sounded very much like mine, giggled and half floated up to me. She had been, to the best of my knowledge, my best friend since the second grade, when we met because I had wanted more turkey slices, which were promised to those who stayed into help.

Her blue eyes were lit up on a multitude of levels, her curly blond hair worked out into hyper bouncy ringlets, a huge smile plastered on her petite little face.

'I bite, who asked you out?' I said in my best annoyed voice I could muster around her.

'No one.' She pouted innocently, but then smiled one of her evil I'm- keeping- something- from- you smiles.

'Then what hot guy flirted with you, or picked up your pencil, or brushed by you or…'

'Whatever do you mean?' she cut me off with another one of her guess quicker smiles

'Is it boy related?' I pushed as we stopped in front of the lockers, raising an eyebrow for suspicious emphasis.

She giggled 'nope… well kinda'

'I knew it' I nodded smugly.

'But not like _my_ boy related.'

'Great whose boyfriend do you steal _this_ time' I rolled my eyes.

'No ones!' she stated quickly and half offended, glaring at some eavesdropping girls passing by. 'I told you Jared was a one time thing!!' she whisper/yelled.

I shook my head 'ok I give up.'

She smiled, me giving up being something that in her mind made the surprise all the better 'ok' she grinned 'so word on the street is…' I couldn't imagine what kind of street Cara was on or ever on 'There's a new junior that's coming here today and he is H-O-T hot!' she half yelled, snapping me out of my 'gangster Cara' thoughts.

Her excitement was spilling over as she waited for me to respond 'that's great?' I weakly smiled just as the bell rang, letting me off the hook.

'And he has your first two classes.' She winked and strutted off, as I rolled my eyes, slipping into the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I own no one besides Kira Cara and Kira's sister Lizzy :) **

I jogged out onto the smooth laminated floors of the gym. I as usual was one of the last once out, second only to some groany girl that called everyone by the wrong name. I wrenched a little as I sat down to stretch, getting up to brush away small rocks that always seemed just to be in my spot.

I, as always was glad it was Friday, and as far as I was concerned only one thing could ruining my ever so good mood. Unfortunately he was sitting right beside me. _Jean_ was one of the schools biggest flirts, and for good reason. He had movie star looks that  
Cara insisted rivaled well insert any hot guy here. And well it was true, but that didn't stop him from being a total jerk. Of course as if he had mind powers to my hatred toward him, he turned his evil beady little man whore eyes toward me. Number one reason I didn't like the guy? He has and well once again break all of my friend's hearts.

I was in the line of fire.

'Hello Kira.' He hissed seductively, twiddling his fingers and pointing his I-will never- stop- staring- at-your- body eye ray gun things at my hidden T shirted chest. I wanted to glare until I bored holes inside that testosterone ridden head of his, but this would only lead him on, and that's the last thing I wanted.

So I looked away ignoring him, graciously saved when our PE teacher blew her whistle.

'Ok everyone. New student. Be happy. Be his friend. Help him survive this hell. Got it?' she screamed like a drill sargent, we all nodded as a tall reluctant shy looking boy entered stage left.

He looked a bit too old to be here. But who knew he was probably held back or something. Tall, tan, and beautiful inky black hair; he'd do just fine here surviving off his looks alone.

'Tell the class your name son.' Our vile teacher hissed again.

'Jacob.' He muttered, looking down at his feet.

'Ok then sweaty, you get to sit by Jean over there. Have fun being tortured' she stated pushing the poor boy forward as he glared back at her, he slumped down next to Jean, easily doubling his height even in a crunching position .

I didn't stare at the boy for long, not wanting to freak him out, and not wanting to start a conversation due to my recent bout of depression brought on by the temptress himself. Plus the boy looked solemnly away, like his heart belonged somewhere else entirely.

Jean didn't seem to catch the hint. 'So man... where you come from?' he grunted in his best alpha male voice.

The boy's eyes –Jacobs eyes- were droopy as he glared at jean, I turned away as his eyes darted toward me, not wanting to feel thier puppy dog wrath 'Washington.' He hissed.

'Well that sucks having to move all the way out here to Chicago and all.' Jean stated in an undertone that even appalled me.

Jake either nodded or didn't answer, for there was a long relieving pause.

But Jean just wouldn't give it up, 'look man if you ever need me to hook you up I could spare a few girls.'

I swung my head around to glare at Jean, but ended up catching Jacob's eyes instead. His eyes were large brown and smoldering, I blushed giving him my best I'm sorry you have to deal with him smiles. He smiled warmly back, making me want to melt.

'Jake.' He stated extending a rather long arm.

I toke his hand 'Kira Manson' he was abnormally warm, his hands rough and rugged, yet pleasant beyond belief.

Jean, being Jean cut in, delicately removing are hands 'Ya Kira's sort of my girlfriend, well future anyway, aren't you sweetie?'

I looked at him glaring, and then turned away, ignoring his 'dreamy smile' and promptly hit him over the head; causing Jake to laugh, a sound which I surprisingly loved a little too much.

The bell rang after eighty or so push ups and no more run-ins with Jean, so over all a good gym period. I changed in a daze, my mind half on the new kid, who kept shooting me looks all period and half on Cara who was expecting a full report when I got out.

As I dragged my feet out the door I, as expected, was ambushed by the one and only Cara. She was playing with one of her cute little ringlets again, giggling at some guy who promptly left when I came by her side. She turned to me a dead serious look on her face.

'Name?' she shot.

'Huh?' I muttered giving her the best look of stupidity I could muster.

'You know who.' She glared, resistance was futile.

I sighed 'Jake.'

'Scale from one to ten.'

'He was ugly as hell.' I shot sarcastically.

She looked stunned, but gave me a suspicious look.

I squirmed uncomfortably. 'I don't know ok? He was good looking I guess.'

'Was he nice did he flirt?' she shot.

'Cara… he's taken.' I looked at her dead seriousthough her disappointed expression made me laugh

'Cara he was fine, nice even.'

This made her grin 'aww' she cooed, 'somebody has a crush!'

I blushed and glared, 'I just meet the guy!'

'No matter!' she giggled, nobody could bring Cara down.

'Ugh there's no convincing you,' I hissed 'I have to get to class.'

This pronounced her smile. 'Well have fun in your next class' she winked before running off to catch up with a few boys.

I shook my head stalking off in the opposite direction; where my next class and, as much as I didn't like that I liked the fact, Jake.


End file.
